The present invention relates generally to stuffed animals, and more particularly, is directed to a stuffed animal with a built in block.
Many children, and even adults, have a plurality of stuffed animals in their rooms for decorative purposes. These stuffed animals are often situated on desks, dressers and the like. Unfortunately, the stuffed animals also occupy much space, thereby taking away needed space for more essential items, such as clocks and the like.
Even if a clock could be combined with a stuffed animal, there is still the problem of securing the clock to the stuffed animal. This problem results because of the general nature of stuffed animals, that is, because stuffed animals are made of an outer fabric filled with a stuffing material, there is generally no area sufficiently rigid in which the clock can be secured in a stable manner.
Even if the clock could be secured in a stuffed animal, there would still be the problem of removing the clock from the stuffed animal to change the battery. Further, it is desirable that the various adjustment knobs on a clock which are used for setting the time, setting the alarm and the like should not be adjustable by a small child. Thus, the various knobs should be hidden from view, but adjustable by an adult. This can only be done if the clock is removably securable within the stuffed animal.